Everything Has Changed
by Cylann
Summary: Oneshot to Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran song. Jude and Tommy meet for the first time. The chemistry is instantaneous, but what does it mean for the others in their lives.


Happy holidays everyone! This a oneshot based on Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's song. Enjoy!

"Jude, you've been my best friend since the second we met. And I've loved you all my life."  
She wasn't sure if he expected a response, but even if he did, she didn't know what to say. Was her stomach supposed to drop in reaction to her best and oldest friend kneeling on one knee, a velvet ring box held in his hand?  
"Will you marry me?"  
She closed her eyes, just to give her self a second. All she could think was what her answer could have been, before this last weekend, even though they weren't officially together again. Jamie Andrews never seemed to have the best timing because before he could get his answer her name was being called.  
"Jude, one minute," a mustached man with a headset on said to her. She nodded in response before staring at the dark haired boy, she still thought boy even though he was 20 now. Of course he had changed over all their time together. He had gotten a decent haircut, switched his slightly nerdy glasses for contacts, grown a foot in high school. There were a lot of changes, some visible, some not, but what made him think that he was ready for this step? She still felt-Unfinished somehow. Although she was already in an established career, had been since the tender age of 15 and was considered a consummate professional, it hadn't necessarily extended into her personal life. Sure she had been linked to more than one famous musician, but the truth was Jamie was her only serious relationship and even they had broken up multiple times in the course of their history. She hadn't even really know she had been waiting for more until the other day.  
He gave her a sincere grin, loaded with confidence and jerked his head towards the stage. "Go. I can wait five minutes."

* * *

Jude Harrison knocked and entered the office of her boss and owner of G-Major Records. "Hey D. What's going on?"  
"Sit," he commanded, not unkindly, before leaning forward in his leather chair, elbows on his mahogany desk, fingers steepled together as his dark brown eyes studied her. "Jude, how are the songs coming along?" Darius Mills had never been one for small talk and she usually didn't mind his directness.  
"Um it's good. I've been working on a few ideas and…."  
"Jude. I've known you since you were just a kid. Cut the bull."  
She sighed and slumped back in the visitor's chair. "I just can't…I don't know what to write about anymore." Ever since her last album and most promising album, she had lost her inspiration. Maybe it was the angst of being a teenager that had fled her, maybe she was burned out. She wasn't sure what the cause of her writer's block stemmed from, but it was killing her. Jude Harrison loved music more than anything.  
There appeared to be sympathy in his deep brown eyes. "Look I get it. You have been working steadily since you were 15. It's normal to lose perspective. That's why I brought someone in to help you."  
"What?" She sat up suddenly, staring at him in shock. "You know I write my own stuff D."  
"I said 'help' as in assist. Don't worry, he's not taking over. At least he can give you some new ideas."  
Jude sighed. "Do I have a choice?" And of course it wasn't truly a question.

Because Jude's need for assistance was supposed to be kept quiet, she met him in the penthouse of the Hilton, rented for them for the weekend. At least Darius hadn't skimped on that. Although Canada's music industry was not the largest compared to its' neighbor, they had never officially met until then.  
Jude sat down on the couch across from the chair he took and crossed her arms. "Look, I don't know why Darius asked for your help." She couldn't help acting like a petulant teenager, going as far as to roll her eyes at the former boy band member. Boyz Attack hadn't been the epitome of musical genius, but even she could not deny that Tommy Q had exceeded her expectations. She couldn't deny he had worked with some great musicians, but she still didn't believe he could help her.  
He scoffed at her declaration. "Written any good songs lately?" He tapped his chin as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Better yet, written _any_ songs?"  
She had no answer that wouldn't make her look worse. She was good at what she did. He had no right to question her!

"I get it. The angsty teenage stuff worked for you. Your stuff was good. But don't you think it's time for something different? You're not 16 anymore. If you want to survive in this business, you got to grow with your fans."  
Jude was hardly ever at a loss for words, but right now she was so angry she couldn't speak. Finally her mouth opened even as her glare continued. "Who do you think you are?"  
"You put out a great album. I'm not denying that." The way he said it wasn't placating and she waited instinctually for the 'but'.  
"But you're overdue. I've seen so many artists lose momentum by not putting themselves out there, staying on top. You're last album was over a year ago."  
He reminded her of stuff she already knew and had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming at him. Had she ever met anyone so arrogant? Well Darius, but he was a special case.

He knew the process well, he had to break her down to breakthrough, but she so far she had lasted longer than any other woman he had ever worked with. She gave him nothing, simply glared him, back straight against the couch, across from him. "Alright let me ask you something."  
Jude crossed her arms over her chest and nodded grudgingly.  
"Why do you do it?"  
She blinked in surprise, having expected something more confrontational from him. "Music?" He nodded. "It's who I am." She didn't know much, but that much was true.  
"I know."  
She stared into his light blue eyes and despite her reservations, believed him.  
"We have all weekend to get a song for the Christmas special. Let's leave it for tonight."  
"Well what are we going to do then?"  
"You hungry?"  
Jude nodded and stared at him as if trying to figure him out.  
"Well how's room service paid by your boss."  
Her grin made his breath catch. It was an odd reaction for a man inured to the physical beauty of women.

Jude woke up slowly, awareness creeping in that she was not in bed, as she opened her eyes to the light in the room. She tilted her head to one side and slightly up, meeting his own blue eyed gaze.  
"Hi," he murmured softly, the sides of their bodies still pressed together intimately for virtual strangers. They had fallen asleep sitting on the couch watching movies and talking late into the night.  
"Hey," she said softly back, sitting up straighter and immediately missing the warmth of him.  
"So any inspiration?"  
She wasn't aware that she stared at him for longer than was polite, but finally she nodded. "I think so."  
"Good." Tommy got up to get his guitar and she found herself staring at the way his pants molded to his ass. Her eyes darted away when he turned back towards her.  
"So what's the story?" he asked, sitting down across from her in the same chair as the night before.  
Jude had never been meek, pretty much speaking her mind whenever she felt the urge, but right then she decided to be bold, fearless in a way she realized she had almost forgotten. That side of her had been smashed down by the spotlight of the music industry and the constant scrutiny of being famous. "Have you ever met someone and there was just this- Connection?"  
"A few times," he answered with what sounded like amusement in his voice.  
"Be right back." Jude stood up and walked to the bag she had never gotten into her bedroom, coming back with a journal and pen. She didn't even glance at him as she opened it and started to write.  
She proffered the book to him and he stood to sit beside her again. He studied the messy scrawled lines intently.  
"Green eyes? Freckles?" he asked cockily.  
"Nobody said I was talking about you." She let a small grin play on her lips.  
"How about this?" he said, taking the pen from her fingers and adding a few lines in his much neater writing.  
Jude nodded and took the guitar from his lap, strumming the chords running through her head.

* * *

Jamie stared at the retreating figure of his blond best friend in puzzlement. She hadn't said a word since his proposal and her customary kiss on his cheek for luck had been absent. He watched from the side of the stage as she joined the dark haired man, with an acoustic guitar in his hands, and sat down beside him. He could not see the glowing, shy smile she directed at that man, but did see the answering grin that some women found indescribably sexy.  
Jamie, along with the rest of the world, had not heard this newest Jude Harrison creation. She had never done a duet before though, so he had not expected the man to join her vocals. They sounded good together, as if they had worked together for years, instead of the few days they had spent together to write this song. There was a chemistry that couldn't be faked or explained away as they sang, apparently to each other.

Tommy leaned in to her, his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "I've waited a longtime-For you."  
She gave him a puzzled look before he grinned at her again. "You good to go?" he asked as he adjusted the guitar on his lap. He started the opening chords once she nodded.

_(Jude) _  
_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now,_  
_know something now_  
_I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen_  
_since 18 hours ago_  
_is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know you better now_  
_(Both)_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you_  
_know you_  
_know you_  
_Cause al I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name,_  
_everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday_  
_is everything has changed_  
_(Tommy)_  
_And all my walls stood tall,_  
_painted blue_  
_But I'll take them down,_  
_take them down_  
_and open up the door for you_  
_(Jude)_  
_And all I feel in my stomach_  
_is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time,_  
_taking flight,_  
_making me feel right_  
_(Both)_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you_  
_know you_  
_know you_  
_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name,_  
_everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday_  
_is everything has changed_  
_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_  
_(Jude)_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you_  
_know you_  
_know you_  
_(Both)_  
_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name,_  
_everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday_  
_is everything has changed_  
_(Jude w/ Tommy in background)_  
_All I know is we said hello_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain_  
_And everything has changed_  
_All I know is a newfound grace_  
_All my days,_  
_I'll know your face_  
_(Both)_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

When they finished the applause was instantaneous and loud. Tommy handed his guitar off to a techie and Jude glanced down in surprise at where he had taken her hand. He pulled her offstage to a tiny alcove out of the flow of traffic on the opposite side of the stage where Jamie still stood in bewildered shock. They made a strange picture, his hands gripping her elbows, her long fingers resting lightly on his shoulders.  
When she couldn't take it anymore, she lifted head to stare into his face. "You have a fiancée."  
He shook his dark head firmly. "Doesn't matter."  
"Why?" she whispered.  
His piercing eyes met hers. "You know exactly why."  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
She heard her name called and turned to the familiar voice. Brown eyes met hers, questioning, gaze falling to where she still touched the other man. She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

Everything had changed.


End file.
